dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kal-L (Earth-Two)
Ugh is that REALLY the picture you want of Kal-L? Might as well put that one of him and the current Kal-L fighting from Infinite Crisis #5 Kal-L (Earth-Two) I vote to have the proposed Kal-L (Earth-Two) page reflect back to the existing page in the same way that the Kal-L page does, rather than have the current page reflect to Kal-L (Earth-Two) as the source, as most know the character as "Superman of Earth-Two" rather than Kal-L. Also the character was mostly written as calling himself "Clark" rather than his Kryptonian name. It is only for us as readers in order to easily distinquish between this character and the main Superman that the Kryptonian name is used since it is obviously different. Old Argument -- Kal-L is NOT the true Golden Age Superman Though we all agree to call Kal-L that (THE GOlden Age SUperman to seperate him from all the others) we all know he is NOT the same character appearing in the actual Golden Age books nor possesses all of the powers and abilities of the character in those books. It has LONG been established by DC management in the 1970s and 1980s that the character in the actual books is a seperate being from Kal-L such as by Roy Thomas and Elliot Maggin who specifically rewrote Kal-L's history NOT to match the actual Golden Age books. "Eventually he could shatter mountains (Action Comics #47) and supercede the speed of light even before he could fly." This is REAL Golden Age Superman NOT Kal-L the Earth-Two Superman. Kal-L could NOT achieve anywhere near light speed as according to Roy Thomas who rewrote Kal-L during his prime in the All Star Squadron, specifically stating that the Earth-Two Superman could NOT even jump off Earth surface under his own power negating the story of how Kal-L specifically found out about his Kryptonian heritage as related in Superman #61 which is where the TRUE Golden Age Superman breaks the Time barrier on his own power. "Eventually portrayed as capable of pummeling his Earth One counterpart into unconsciousness on two separate occassions during the sixties" Again Justice League #79 is considered a fluke and mistake by all accounts done in their very next meetup #91 where the Monster Maker on Earth-Two easily beats Kal-L which despite a power boost is STILL completely defeated by Kal-El on Earth-One. "Kal L would be portrayed in the All-Star series, closer to his original power levels until the Crisis of Inifinite Earths" During the Infinite Crisis Kal-L was STILL far lower than the Earth-One Superman. If you are referring to the sneak punch which knocked the Earth-One Superman out other FAR WEAKER powered beings have done that to the infinite powered Superman as well onb occasion despite the Earth-One Superman being shown to literally move planets barehanded. "He has also broken through dimensional barriers with his own strength" So how does that apply to his ability to lift weights (strength level)? Lifting a ocean liner gives one an understanding to his strength whereby he is obviously multi-megaton. To say "He can puncture an energy barrier" indicates nothing to his strength level unless the barrier has a specific physical resistence that can be graded. ::::Kal_l_fan 06:13, 18 Janaury 2008 I agree completely. Here's some more evidence: On Golden Age Earth, the Daily Star changed it's name to the Daily Planet. On Earth-2 it remained the Daily Star. On Golden Age Earth, Perry White replaced George Taylor as the editor. On Earth-2, George Taylor remained the editor until he retired and Clark became the editor. On Golden Age Earth, Luthor started off with red hair and later became bald. On Earth-2, Luthor still has red hair. NetSpiker (talk) 05:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Alternate Earth-Two (Earth-2a) is one of the Earths where the actual Golden Age Superman's adventures occurred. I say one of the Earth because there were others: The reality where where Krypton was essentially a CounterEarth and Kent worked for the Metropolis Daily Flash under the editorship of Paris White (Mutual Radio). So it is a bit of a mess.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:55, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Tom Daly When did we first hear of him going by this name? If it's fairly recent, then we could probably add in a trivia bit about it being a reference to Tim Daly, the guy who played Superman in the Animated Series. --DARK 18:36, 27 January 2013 It's from Action Comics #10, 1939. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:16, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Weird coincidence. --DARK 03:32, January 30, 2013 (UTC)